Book One: Bitten
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: "I had never been like this before. Fast, strong, fearless. And it felt good." OC/OC.
1. Ruby Red Gems

I danced in the freshly cut grass, my voice ringing high above the green trees. "_I made out with a rock star, last night at the slow bar. I've given up and you high school boys!"_ It was chilling to know your voice was so pretty, so pretty in fact it scared people. The snap of a twig made me stop, and I breathed in a solid breath, letting it out as my heart beat faster. Someone was with me.

"What a beautiful voice" it whispered and my breaths became ragged in my throat. I didn't want to turn around, but I had to, the curiousness eating me away. Quickly I turned around, and there a man in front of me. But not just any man. He dark brown hair, curled as it went to his shoulder, and pale grayish white skin that match the snow in winter months; he was lean as he stood to, but looked to have some muscle. Red eyes settled on me as I stood 4ft 9in to his 6ft. He towered over me.

"Who are you" I didn't come out as a question, more like a demand. He noticed this, forcing me to his level.

"Don't talk to me in a such a way girl, but if you must know. I have many names: Vladimir, Micheal, Daniel. You can pick on" I just nodded, fear rushing through my body like ice. He slowly sat me down on my feet, and without warning grabbed my neck forcefully. We fell on the floor in a heap and a I felt a pinch, then unimaginable pain. It was like being ripped from the inside out, and then burning back and forth. It was very unpleasant. I clawed at the dirt, trying to find something, anything, to stop the pain. Seconds later I knew Vladimir was gone, had left me to die. And die I shall.

_-A few days later-_

Sweat coated my body, and I sat up, seeing my glasses a broken mess on the forest floor. I ignored them and I gasped at my new eye sight. Everything was so clear, and I mean so clear I could see the dirt flying through the air. I jumped up from my spot, trying to crack my knuckles. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. Sighing, I breathed in, and then my throat singed. "Ow" I muttered, and rubbed my neck, sniffing the air. I was in a frenzy now, not controlling my body, and I took off, running the other direction. I was an animal, wild and hungry. Feral. And I needed blood.


	2. First Hunt

My feet made no sound as I skidded silently against the forest floor, searching for something. For what I had no clue. As if on cue I sniffed in a whiff of something, and my throat started too burn, leaving a singe where it zipped down. I could feel it near, heart thumping, blood pulsing, muscles contracting in tiny movements as it moved. It made me irritated, I wanted it too run, so I could chase it. I wanted a game, a challenge. My new eye sight caught sight of a branch, and I rustled it, making the animal freeze, heart pumping fast under its rib cage. My bones seemed too scream for me too move, but I stayed, I had too. I was thirsty. Finally, for what seemed like years, it started too run, crushing tiny dry leaves as it went. My legs moved in swift movements as I ran, swiveling from side too side, careful not too smash into a tree. I was grateful for that.

"I've got you now" I pulsed my energy in my legs and I was going faster then a speeding car, pouncing in the air and landing with a thud on the animal. It was a deer, looking at me with sweet, doe eyes. Without a second thought my teeth bite down and the animal let out a shrill sound that pierce my ears, but I didn't stop. It was a sour taste, but sorta sweet, like mint gum, and I groaned as the burn slowly cooled, making me smile lightly. Thank gosh. Soon her body was empty, dry, and I threw it on the ground, wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand. I didn't know what to do then, and I just stood there, like a statue. Thoughts raced in my brain, but one caught my eye. Cheyenne, Mikayla, and Ashley. They were my three best friends, and now I could visit them. I decided too wait till tomorrow, laying down on the ground too catch some sleep. It didn't come. What I couldn't sleep? I was fully awake still, and that gave me my answer. Well, then I can start running. I started running, through the forest, wherever it would take me, just following my common sense. If I had any. As I ran I thought of things, one of which was Brandon, my ex. I still loved him, even as a vampire, and I think it intensified my feelings. It sucks for me I guess. I could still remember how his eyes shined in the light, and how his skin was so soft against mine, and hows are fingers fit together perfectly. Why am I thinking of this? I should be thinking of what I will tell them! I mentally slapped myself. I was such a numbskull, even as a vampire. Water suddenly trickled down my face, and it started pouring down rain, soaking my clothes and hair. This usually makes me smell like wet dog, but I smell the same, even better. Another surprise mystery of being a vampire. I stopped running, dancing in and out of the tiny drop lets that fell from the clouded sky, laughing like I was five again, and I didn't have all these problems, these hungers, and I didn't have such big boobs. I laughed at the last comment rather hard, almost breaking my stomach from my intense giggles.

"My clothes are ruined" I spoke too myself as I looked down, seeing them tattered and ripped, soaked too the very fibers. Where would I get clothes? Would I steal them? Go back home and get them? I was going with number one. I started running again, my shoes making sloshes on the wet dirt. Sniffing the air, I smelt a starchy scent, almost like cloth. Maybe it was cloth. My feet raced faster, and there was a cut in the trees, and a spurt of voices. I was in town. As I breathed in the fresh air, my throat was singed, and I could feel my eyes getting darker, reflexes shaking from no movement. Mine, I needed it. I breathed in deeply again, then shut my throat. This was not getting me anywhere. I needed clothes, not a hunt. "Lets get this over with quickly" I dug my hands into the soft soil, and dove off, diving through humans like it was nothing. Where too first? I decided on a small store, I didn't know the name of, and my hand quickly broke the glass, crushing it into little miniscule pieces. Without really looking I grabbed a black shirt, some black jeans, some DC shoes, and a huge black hoodie. It was baggy on me, the sleeves coming too my knees. I changed right there, in the store, but I didn't care or feel a bit embarrassed. I guess being a vampire switches your morals. When I looked over myself I decided I looked good enough. Did I need anything else? I wondered for a moment until my new eyes caught the sigh of a book case, filled with old time ones that had more words then an encyclopedia. My eyes ran over titles like _Jane Eyre_, _Wuthering Heights_, _Mare Liberum_, and even _First Folio_. Then there were earlier books, like _Torment_, _The Forest of Hands and Teeth_, _The Dead Tossed Waves_, _The boyfriend list_, even_ The Hunger Games_. My hands grasped _Torment_ and I smelt it, feeling a familiar wave of relaxation passing over me. I just loved that new book smell. "I'll be taking this" with everything I wanted, I started jogging, wasting no time too see my sisters.


	3. Blood Lust

I had ran for the rest of the day, not stopping for anything. I couldn't wait any longer. The house came into my view and I could see lights, hear people talking to one another. "_**Christopher!**_" That would be Cheyenne, always yelling at her brother. He deserved it though. There were thumping sounds, and a door shut, another opening and they were out on the balcony. "Here goes nothing" I didn't make a sound as I jumped on the house, climbing quickly and hanging upside down under the balcony. They were murmuring softly too each other, Mikayla straightening her hair once again. She always did that. Show time. I slithered my body so I was hanging from my fingers, feet lost in the air. "Well hello" My voice was like a music note and they looked up, there glance fixated on me. Then in one sharp harmony they screamed, and I started getting irritated. My hands clamped on there mouths ruffly, and I growled, looking them dead in the eye.

"Stop, that is irritating" They just nodded and I took my hand off, standing in front of them.

"Who are you?"

"You should know Ki-Ki, I am your sister after all" Remembrance filled her hazel eyes. She knew.

"Makiah?"

"The one and only"

"W-what happened to you?" I grabbed her shoulders, an she shivered, cringing at my freezing skin.

"Someone changed me"

"How?" Cheyenne spoke this time, cracking her knuckles as she spoke.

"He bite me, and I woke up later, and I found something out."

"What is it?" I shook my head, turning around, facing the sky.

"You wouldn't believe, I almost didn't even, and I was going through it" My voice was angry, rough, and I could feel them cringe behind me at the sound.

"I can" I froze, they could never. Not ever. I whipped around, hand curling onto Mikayla's shoulder's again, my face inches from hers.

"No you can't"

"Try me"

"Okay, I'm a vampire, so there!" I pushed her away, sending her back a little at my strength.

"Oh my god" I breathed in and instantly regretted it. Mikayla, her blood, smelt so good. Like cherries and raspberries in a smoothie. It was heavenly.

"Back up"

"Makiah what's wrong?"

"Don't come any closer" I rubbed my hand against my throat trying too make the pain go away, but it didn't help. I was growing more animal with every passing second, my new morals falling like a cracking old building. My new mind was collapsing. "I'll be back, I promise" My feet made a thump as I jumped from the balcony, running in the direction of the forest, growls coming from my chest. I clawed into the earth, running faster, smelling the air in big gulps. After what seemed like hours a scent filled my noes, almost like human, but not quite. I ran faster, pumping my chilled muscles as I twisted and turned, feral sounds coming from me. I suddenly slammed into something huge, bigger then me. But not stronger.

Without thinking I bite down, blood spurting into my waiting mouth. It tasted good, better then the last time, and I drank greedily, until the animal was empty. I threw the carcass too the ground, breathing in and sighing with relief. I couldn't believe I almost killed them, at least I didn't. I would have killed myself. I should be getting back now. I started too run back to the house, pulling myself up onto the balcony, opening the door to Cheyenne's room.

"Makiah!" I was joined in a hug, which I stiffened at. "What happened too you?"

"I accidentally breathed and forgot not too," I sighed, "I could have killed you" I didn't meet there eyes, guilt racing through my system. If you almost killed your best friends you would feel the same way.

"I would have happened eventually"

"You don't know that Mikayla" I looked up too them, staring them deep in the eye as best I could, holding my breath.

"I do" I grabbed her shoulders in my hand and stared at her, my face inches from hers.

"No" Her eyes widened and she put her hands up, too which I took my hands off. "I'll be back tomorrow, we can talk then" Without an answer I ran, jumping again from the balcony and too the woods, where I layed down. If I couldn't sleep, I could at least think. _Brandon...Brandon...Brandon_.


	4. Shocked

I sat on her roof, bored and wishing I could sleep the day away like I use too. Cheyenne's room started too rustle, and I smelt them before they came out, or rather Mikayla. She smelt so good. I breathed in and then held my breath, jumping down and onto the ledge into a crouch. "How are you so awake?" Mikayla asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't sleep"

"Oh" Cheyenne sat in her chair, scratching her arm and staring at me. Or more like gaped.

"What?" I snapped, instantly regretting it.

"Your just so beautiful, I can't even believe it" Her voice was a gasp, and then the door opened below, making me cringe and jump too the roof. "Where are you going?" Then I heard the voice of Ashley, and I leaned down, upside down.

"Ashley" I muttered, jumping down and sitting Indian style back on the ledge.

"Is that-are you-Makiah?" I just nodded, sniffing her. She wasn't as good as Mikayla, but a close second. I held my breath again, stiffening my crouch. "What's wrong with her?" They shook there head.

"Let her explain" Ashley just nodded, a weary look on her face. This gonna be good. Standing up, I jumped down, standing in front if her. I'd grown taller, maybe an inch or too. Breathing in a little, I sniffed her neck. Strawberries, Vanilla, Grass. Those were the three scents I smelt as I dug my face in her neck, venom pooling into my mouth. Ugh, she smelt so good. I backed up and jumped back on the ledge, crouched again.

"That was awkward" Ashley laughed and I nodded, smiling lightly. "So, what is the explaining?"

"Too add it all up, I am a night walker"

"A what?"

"V-A-M-P-I-R-E" Her face recognized it, and she gasped, backing slightly away. Now that hurt.

"Shes going too eat you Ash" Ashley didn't move though, staying put. I growled at her, my eyes growing darker, glaring.

"Ashley LeAnne Gordon" Lowly I spoke, removing her hand from her mouth and grabbing her shoulders. She was frozen with fear. Good. I smelt her again, breathing in her scent. My throat burned, like usual. Maybe I could have one little nibble. Wait, no, **never**.

"Are you okay? You look hungry" Cheyenne spoke, taking a step back. I just nodded, sniffing Ashley.

"Shes just so, mouthwatering" Ashley started too shake, and I held her shoulders, looking at her. "It's okay, I don't eat people, only animals." She nodded, and stopped, smiling weakly. "I need too hunt. I'll be back, and I'll be at the door." Without another word I sprung from my place, leaving them standing there. Time too hunt again, I thought, and sped past houses, running into the forest. I sniffed the pungent air, looking over trees for anything that could salvage this animal hunger. My stomach curled as I thought of the rich blood running down my frozen throat, chilling the burn too nothing. Sweet blood, sweet sweet blood. I pushed myself faster through the cloves over green, growling a throaty growl. My nails clawed at the earth, digging into the mud and flinging it with my power. I wasn't myself, I had changed, somehow. I was a totally different person. Stopping, my nostrils filled with a scent that smelt almost like a human, but it wasn't, probably a mean eater. Bear. I started running again, pounding my feet into the ground. It's heart pounded in my ears, thump thump thump, and It's blood coursed through its veins.

I needed it, or I was going to go insane.

Running faster, my eyes caught sight of it, brown and burly in the daylight, and I pounced, cracking its neck with my hands. I bite down quickly, drinking it furiously, feeling its warmth drain from its body too my awaiting mouth. Heaven filled my senses, making me groan as I drank, closing my eyes as I tasted the sweet substance. This was the best meal I had ever drank since the change, and I was loving every minuet of this ecstasy. Too soon it was drained, and I got up, turning too see none other then Toby. His face was blank, a mixture of shock and fear. Oh no.


	5. Changed

"Toby" I walked towards him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You just-you-a bear. How is that even possible?" His voice was just like the YouTube Fred as he spoke, brown eyes staring down at me.

"Your not going to believe me" He shook his head.

"I will, just tell me"

"Okay. I'm a vampire" Everything froze as I spoke, even Toby, who stopped breathing. "Toby breath" He didn't, falling to his knees, trying to. "Toby!" He again tried, nothing. His face started to turn purple. "Toby, please!" His back slumped to the ground, and his heart picked up. He was going to die. There was only one option, change him. Moving my mouth to his neck, I licked lightly, savoring the taste of his skin.

"This might hurt just a little" I whispered into his ear, and bite down, the taste of gloriousness filling my mouth. He tasted even better then the bear. I started to drink, but the froze on top of him, coming to my senses. What was I doing? I had to stop! With a groan, I detached my teeth from his throat, getting up to look at him. His face was scrunched into a painful look, teeth clenched, looking like he wanted to scream. He didn't though, only clawed at the ground. "It's going to be okay Toby" I rubbed his head, sighing as I watched him. What would I do? Thoughts buzzed in my head. Cheyenne, Mikayla, Ashley. They needed to know about Toby. I got up quickly, picking up Toby in my arms, surprised he was so light. Starting to run, I slowed my pace a little, scared I would hurt him. Seven seconds past and I had found an abandoned cabin, kicking down the door with my foot. There was a bed there, and I sat Toby down, rubbing his head, trying to sooth him. No luck.

"I'll be back Toby. Soon" Rubbing his head one more time, I walked out of the cabin, running towards the direction of the house. My eyes traced the outline of everything as I ran, stopping at the front door. I knocked lightly.

"Makiah" Christina muttered, and she opened the door wider, letting me slip through. Cheyenne was on the couch, Mikayla beside her, and they looked up., spotting me instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Her snarky voice rang, and I turned, suppressing a growl.

"I'm visiting my sister's" She muttered bitch under her breath, thinking I didn't hear her. I did. Grabbing her shoulders, I swung her around, my face in hers. "Don't you dare call me a bitch Christina. I can do things you can't even imagine. Don't push me" She laughed, and that angered me even more, and with a small tug there was a crack. I had broken her arm. Tears sprung from her eyes and she held her limp arm, glaring at me. "That's what I thought" I sat on the couch, Mikayla laying on me instead of Cheyenne.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" I sighed, picking up a phone and calling 911.

"There on their way, so stop whining." I grabbed Cheyenne and Mikayla, pulling them outside. "I have something weird to show you" Mikayla looked at me bewildered, as if asking _"'What could be more weird then finding out your friend is a vampire?'"_ Her hair blew through the breeze in dark brown tufts, a curly chocolate mess. "Just follow me" I started walking, pulling them along to keep up with me. Why did humans have to be so slow? I thought, finally pulling Mikayla on my back. "You need to run Cheyenne" She was huffing and puffing, but nodded, started to go faster. I jogged along by her, seeing her face start to turn red. She was sweating to. After what felt like years, we got there, Cheyenne slinging herself on the floor, breathing harshly. Mikayla jumped from my back and went to her, rubbing her back. "Toby" Muttering, I went inside, seeing Toby covered in sweat, but skin like ice. He shivered against me as I rubbed his cheek. Quickly I sat on the bed, bring him in my arms, holding him against me. His eyes were open now, pupils rimmed with a dark red, skin a little lighter now.

"Is that Toby?" Mikayla asked as she stood a few feet away from us, Cheyenne beside us.

"Yes. That's why I brought you here," I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "hes changing." Cheyenne gasped sitting down on the bed next to us, staring at the scene.

"Why is he in your lap?"

"Because he can be" She just nodded and went back to what she was doing, which was staring at the wall. Toby started screaming then, and Mikayla covered her ears, Cheyenne flat out fainting. This was going to be a long few days.


	6. And Then There Were Two

I had taken Cheyenne and Mikayla home a few hours ago, and was now sitting, looking around the one room cabin. I had layed my book on the little table, where some money I found lay. Well, not some money, but a lot. More like 400 bucks, which is a lot of cash. Toby layed on the bed still, his sweat gone, and he was sleeping. "I'll be back soon Toby, going to town" I kissed his cheek and ran out the door, money in hand. My feet pounded against the earth as I ran, and I smiled. Everything was going to be alright. Quickly I got to town, and there was bustling everywhere, people chatting and shopping. I roamed till I found a random store, going in. I needed some more clothes, and some other things. Like sunglasses. I chose random dark shirts, and some random dark jeans, putting them in a cart. Then I put two pairs of sunglasses in. One for me and one for Toby. Then I went to the book isle, picking out the whole hunger game series and chucking them in. "That should be it" I said, and pushed the cart to a check out line.

"That'll be $23.00 miss" I handed her the cash and she handed me back the rest, giving me a bag with my stuff. I left the cart and went, running out of the store at human pace. Toby, Toby, Toby. That was the only thing on my mind as I ran, stopping suddenly. Why had I stopped? I asked myself, and turned to an alley, smelling none other then blood. I walked further, my hands clenched, bag slung over my waist like a sling. There was a girl, blonde hair falling over everything, and tanned skin. Her heart beat was almost nothing, beating lowly. It wasn't gone or anything, still there, just very very bleak.

"Oh my god" I hunched over her, seeing her bruised body up close. Her blue eyes pleaded to me, as if asking me to help her. It was dark now, night, no stars because of the street lights. I gently picked her up and held her against me, sighing and starting to run. She breathed harshly against me as we ran, and I passed house by house, and then tree by tree, finally getting to the cabin. "There you go" I sat her down next to Toby, who was still asleep, and bent down next to her neck, biting down. Her screams erupted from the cabin and she layed stiffened, clawing at the covers. "It's alright" I patted her head and then Toby's. He was still asleep. Wow, what kind of drug is he on? Now it was time to go back to Cheyenne and Mikayla's.

"I'll see you later Toby, and stranger" I kissed Toby's cheek and patted the others head, running out. I knew the path to her house so well I was there in seconds, jumping and leaning on the ledge, like usual. Mikayla was sitting there, sipping some pop, and she sat it down, leaning against ledge. "I found someone" Mikayla leaned in closer. "I bite her, she was dying"

"Where is she?"

"With Toby, there getting along good, considering there both sleeping." We laughed and then she grabbed my wrist, turning me. "Yes?"

"I want to be changed" I almost fell as she said this. "What?"

"I want to be like you"

"Think about this for a minuet. You'll live at 13 forever, never get a job, and never have kids. Do you really want that?" She just nodded, turning as Cheyenne and Ashley came in. "Okay Mikayla, I need to find a bigger place, and get Toby and stranger under control. So in a week or less" She nodded, and the others looked confused. "What are you guys talking about" "Makiah's gonna change me" I slapped my hand against her mouth as the words flew out, and looked at Ash and Chey bewildered. "Me to" Ashley said and I just nodded, looking to Cheyenne. "What she said" I nodded again, and removed my hand from Mikayla's mouth, jumping to the roof. Oh god, I was going to change them into bloodsucking monsters. We would be friends forever. Who could ask for more? I jumped from the house and started running back to Toby and the stranger, eager to see them. The forest was silent as I moved through it, glossy dark green flushing the sky above me. It was so beautiful. My feet trudged into the cabin and I was met with Toby and stranger, and someone else.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the intruder, crouching in front of my coven mates.

"I'm lost, I found this place by accident, who are you?"

"Makiah, you?" He held his hand out.

"Nahuel" I shook his hand and sniffed him. He didn't smell human.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?" He stared at me blankly.

"What are you?" I repeated, keeping my crouch.

"Half vampire half human, and your a vampire. Am I correct?" I nodded, standing up and looking him up and down. He had black disheveled hair, and pale skin, not as pale as mine though; His eyes were a thick blueish ice color, and they looked frozen as I stared at them. Big chunks of frozen snow.

"Damn your hot" I slapped a hand over my mouth as I said this, embarrassed. Why had I just said that? He chuckled, a surprised expression on his face.

"Your not to far off kid" If I was human I swear I would have been as red as a tomato.

"Thanks" I was giddy like a school girl now, weird.

"Is this your coven?"

"Yes, Toby and stranger. I don't know her name yet, found her in an alley." He nodded, and yawned, starting out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"I'll be back tomorrow" He gave me and awkward hug, and went out the door, leaving me with my changing comrades.


End file.
